bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Talyn781
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bionicle Reviews Wiki talk:Contest 3:Kirbold page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the Admins Kingdonfin and Matoro1! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :-- [[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Jollun's contest I notice you like contests! Would you interested in doing one for my little Brother 's contest? } CONGRATULATIONS! You've won the Kirbold contest! I'm going to edit your entry so it has a fanon tag on it. I will start when I have your feedback. Are you sure you don't want to repose him? Move his arms into a cool position? Also, whose your favourite bionicle character? I can take another pic this weekend Unfortunately I wont have a chance till then (and my favorite is Krakua-have to love the first MOC made canon) -Talyn781 Well Done! I have to say, love the Kirbold, you make really good Bionicles. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Why, when all is lost, you fight on. Is it hope, yes, no, that is for you to decide! 05:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I actually had a bunch to upload. I'll have to get to it at some point. -Talyn781 I can't, the legends don't come out in Malaysia until 3 months after their release in the US. They should be here by September if I'm lucky, which I really hate because Bionicle's all I like and the new ones don't come out until after my birthday! ohhhhh ok I didnt realize you guys stuck to a specific area's timeframe my mistake -Talyn781 Hi, please can you put a review on the Toa Mata Nui review page. We need to start those review pages. I would be very glad you could help me out and please tell me and/or show me what you used for your Kirbold MOC (Based off the contest winning picture). I Love your work, and I would be ever in your debt, good sir, if you could please take the time out of your day and please tell me, or perhaps even send me picture. Thank you so very much. Request Hello I would like to use your Tridax moc using your permission and crediting you for it in a project I have, here's an example of the project if you are still active. http://bioniclezilla76.deviantart.com/art/Axonn-479582903 Let me know if I can use him! 13:40, September 28, 2014 (UTC)